Descubrimiento
by Rasshi Ars
Summary: El Capitán no es bueno en asuntos del corazón y eso Hanji lo sabe muy bien. Así que no descansará hasta que los sentimientos de Levi sean reconocidos por Eren... Y quizás toda la Legión de Reconocimiento. [Two-shot]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo es obra y propiedad de Isayama Hajime.

¡Aquí de nuevo con un fic de SnK! Espero que sea de su agrado :)

* * *

 **Descubrimiento**

.

.

.

Una sonrisa gigante adornó el rostro de Hanji. Había hecho el descubrimiento de su vida. Pasó mucho tiempo haciendo teorías, estudiando sin descanso, y resultaba que estaba en lo correcto. Y no, no se trataba de titanes, sino de dos seres total y completamente humanos.

Todo sucedió una mañana en la que Eren Jaeger estaba alistando su caballo para ir a entrenar con el escuadrón de Levi. La oportunidad era perfecta y le había rogado al Capitán dejarlo ir, temiendo que le negara el permiso.

–Está bien, mocoso –dijo al fin Levi, soltando un suspiro–. Pero que ni se te ocurra hacer algo sospechoso. Cualquier desobediencia tuya será reportada de inmediato.

–¡Sí, señor! –exclamó Eren entusiasmado, haciendo el saludo militar, colocando su puño sobre su pecho.

Sin mostrar ninguna expresión, Levi se acercó un poco y lo miró un momento. El chico titán pensó que le daría alguna orden, pero el Capitán se limitó a llevar sus manos a la capa verde de Eren, acomodándola cuidadosamente ante la mirada atenta del joven.

–No te separes del escuadrón –le dijo Levi en un tono que, aunque serio, resultó ser más suave que de costumbre–. Ten cuidado, mocoso.

Eren no entendía por qué el mayor actuaba así de repente. Sólo atinó a asentir y balbucear un "S-Sí, Capitán".

Se subió en su caballo, y antes de partir volteó hacia el pelinegro.

–¡Capitán! –Gritó alegremente, sus ojos brillaban de emoción–. ¡Capitán, muchas gracias!

Dicho esto, agitó las riendas y se fue galopando a toda velocidad. Levi miró como se alejaba, con algo de sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos. La sonrisa de aquel mocoso causaba algo en él, algo que le tocaba el pecho y lo hacía pensar cosas raras.

–Vaya, Levi. Parece que mis sospechas han sido confirmadas –la voz de Hanji lo devolvió a la realidad.

Rápidamente se giró hacia la maniática de los titanes, quien se encontraba recostando su espalda contra un árbol, de brazos cruzados y sonriendo satisfecha.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó el Capitán con fastidio, volviendo a su usual indiferencia.

–Eres tan obvio –Hanji ladeó la cabeza–. ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

Levi chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada. La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó más. Hacía días que notaba ese comportamiento por parte de él, esas pequeñas acciones que nadie más veía, pero que no pasaban desapercibidas para ella. Ya fuera una mirada disimulada del Capitán hacia Eren, un tono de voz más suave o simplemente acomodarle la chaqueta, ella todo lo captaba. Nada podía escapar de los ojos de Hanji.

–¡Hey, hey! No huyas, pequeñín –exclamó la mujer al ver que Levi daba media vuelta y se alejaba apresurado. Lo siguió con rapidez.

–Vete. ¿No tienes algún titán que diseccionar? –El Capitán la miró de reojo, comenzando a impacientarse.

–Hoy tengo algo mucho más interesante –sonrió Hanji, sus ojos brillaban–. ¿Y bien? ¿Es lo que creo que es?

–Eres un fastidio –espetó Levi rodando sus ojos.

Por supuesto, la castaña pudo leer el significado de esas palabras.

–¡Caray! ¡Entonces es verdad! –gritó alzando sus brazos.

–¿Y qué pasa si lo es? –susurró Levi con cansancio–. Eso no cambia nada.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, Hanji se adelantó, bloqueándole el paso. En los ojos de la mujer se veía cierta preocupación maternal, pero también determinación.

–Levi, tienes que decírselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde –dijo colocando sus manos en su cadera. En el mundo cruel en el que vivían, no podían dejar algo tan importante para después–. Eren tiene derecho a saber lo que sien…

–Jamás –dijo Levi autoritario–. Él es sólo un mocoso, no comprende nada de lo que está pasando. No entenderá.

–Vamos, no seas pesimista. ¡Existe la probabilidad de que te corresponda! –Hanji sonrió ampliamente e intentó pasarle un brazo por los hombros, pero Levi la esquivó con irritación.

–No, las cosas se quedan como están y punto –sin decir nada más ni voltear a mirarla, Levi caminó con paso firme de regreso al cuartel.

Hanji lo observó irse. Apretó sus puños haciendo un puchero.

–¡No te puedes rendir así! ¡Por esa actitud de comodidad es que estamos encerrados en estas murallas! –Lo señaló con un dedo– ¡No puedes negar lo que sientes! ¡Tienes que confesarlo!

Con una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, Levi bufó y la miró de reojo, ya bastante harto.

–Serás… ¿Por qué no vas a decírselo tú misma y me dejas en paz de una maldita vez?

Hanji guardó silencio, procesando lo que había oído. Satisfecho con ello, Levi se giró nuevamente. Abrió la puerta y entró, para luego cerrarla con más fuerza de la necesaria.

–Que vaya y le diga… –Susurró la mujer pensativa, frotando su mentón–. Que vaya y le diga…

Una idea apareció en su mente como un pequeño bombillo encendido. Esbozó una sonrisa muy amplia, sus lentes adquirieron un brillo algo tétrico, mientras una risa baja y grave salía de su garganta.

Levi le estaba dando permiso, ¿no?

 **0o0o0**

Eren regresaba de su pequeña expedición con el escuadrón. Debía admitir que se había divertido mucho, haciendo algunos chistes con los otros cuatro soldados, algo que no hubieran podido permitirse de estar en presencia del Capitán.

–Pero me hubiera gustado que viniera –musitó el castaño mientras le quitaba las riendas a su caballo.

Aquel pequeño gesto, algo tan simple como acomodarle la capa y decirle que tuviera cuidado bastaba para alegrarle el día. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente. Quería pasar más tiempo con Levi, pelear a su lado como soldado, o hablar de cosas triviales como personas normales. Quizás aprender más de él y llegar a entender qué ocultaba tras las miradas que le dedicaba. No sabía qué buscaba exactamente del Capitán: ganarse su aprobación, su respeto… O quizás…

–¡EREEEEEEEEEN!

El castaño se sobresaltó al oír tal grito. Salió corriendo del establo, viendo una figura que se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad. Pronto pudo reconocer la cabellera castaña de Hanji, quien agitaba su mano con emoción.

–¡Hanji! –sonrió Eren, acercándose a ella con curiosidad–. ¿Pasó algo?

–¡Eren, no podrás creer lo que acabo de descubrir! –dijo alegre sujetando las manos del chico.

–¿A-Ah sí? ¿Y qué descubriste? –preguntó algo nervioso, recordando la vez que se trasnochó escuchando las teorías de la investigadora.

Hanji mostraba una expresión similar a la de esa noche, apretaba firmemente las manos del menor. Eren tragó grueso.

–Esto que te voy a contar cambiará tu vida –le aseguró bajando la voz en un tono dramático.

Los ojos del castaño brillaron. ¿Podría ser algún nuevo poder titán? ¿Una nueva técnica para eliminar titanes?

–¿Qué es? ¡¿Qué es?! –preguntó emocionado.

La mujer se acercó a su oído y susurró.

Unos soldados pasaron a su lado con sus caballos, haciendo ruido e impidiendo que alguien más se enterara de lo que esos dos cuchicheaban. Sin embargo, Eren sí pudo oírlo perfectamente, y su rostro mostraba una expresión de sorpresa que no tenía precio. Ah, todo un poema.

–¿E-El Capitán dijo eso? –preguntó tras el shock inicial.

–No con palabras, pero ya sabes cómo es él –explicó Hanji agitando su mano, despreocupada.

El chico se llevó una mano a la boca, carraspeando nervioso y sintiendo de pronto mucho calor en su cara. Ya se le habían subido los colores.

–Bueno… No me esperaba esto –admitió sobrecogido por dicho descubrimiento–. N-No sé qué decir…

Hanji lo observó con curiosidad, pensando en si había hecho o no lo correcto. Ahora que lo veía, no se había detenido a pensar en si aquello podría afectar la relación de esos dos. Pero bueno, Levi siempre le decía que uno nunca sabe qué puede pasar. Y le había dicho que le contara a Eren, así que…

–Sólo que… –El chico bajó la voz a tal punto que fue inaudible.

–¿Eh? Eren, no te oigo.

El castaño respiró profundo, mirando fijo en los ojos de la mujer con cierta vergüenza.

–Puede que sea… Mutuo –confesó, para luego apartar rápidamente la mirada.

En ese momento el cerebro de Hanji hizo cortocircuito. No podía creerlo. ¡Dos descubrimientos en un día! No sólo confirmó sus sospechas sobre Levi, ¡sino que obtuvo el resultado final de sus ecuaciones mentales!

–¡LO SABÍA! –gritó muy contenta, ganándose miradas de extrañeza por parte de los soldados que recién llegaban–. ¡Sabía que corresponderías los sentimientos de Levi! –Esta vez fue Eren quien abrió los ojos como platos.

–¡H-Hanji! No tan fuerte –musitó mirando a los lados, cuidando que nadie hubiera oído.

–¿Ah, Eren? ¿Es verdad lo que dice?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Observó cómo Jean (sí, de todas las personas tenía que ser él) se acercaba por detrás. Era obvio que había oído la conversación. Tenía una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

–Conque te gusta el Capitán –preguntó pícaro.

–¡Deja de molestar! –se defendió Eren enojado.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién le gusta a Eren? –sin embargo no acababa allí, pues Christa y Sasha se habían acercado muy curiosas, atraídas ante un posible romance dentro de las tropas.

–Chicas, a Eren le gusta el Capitán.

–¡Cállate, cara de caballo! –lo silenció Eren, quien aún avergonzado seguía dando pelea a quien fuera.

–¿Quéeee? ¿Osea que es un amor prohibido? –chilló Christa juntando sus manos, soñadora.

–¡No es eso, Christa, lo entendiste mal!

–Yo ya lo veía venir, sólo digo –comentó Reiner, que casualmente pasaba a los establos a atender a su equino. Berthold iba a su lado, soltando una risita al ver la conmoción que se había armado por tal chisme.

–¡¿Tú también?! –exclamó Eren, señalando al rubio acusatoriamente.

Hanji aguantaba las ganas de carcajearse, cruzando sus brazos mientras sus labios temblaban. Eren se sentía abrumado por tener a tanta gente sobre él, haciéndole preguntas sobre su interés romántico. No se sentía así desde que por accidente convirtió su brazo en titán, y tuvo a todo el escuadrón encima.

Y como aquella vez, reaccionó de la misma manera.

–¡YA BASTA! ¡QUIÉN ME GUSTE ES MI PROBLEMA, ASÍ SEA EL PROPIO CAPITÁN!

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar. Todos tenían una expresión sorprendida, ni siquiera el viento soplaba. Eren jadeaba, alterado. Ya estaba harto de la curiosidad de sus compañeros. ¡Se suponía que eran soldados, no colegiales interesados en amoríos o chismes!

–¿Oyó eso, Capitán? –La voz de Petra lo sobresaltó.

Capitán. _Capitán_ …

Eren pudo sentir un aura muy pesada detrás de él. Con horror se giró lentamente, notando cinco personas más que acababan de llegar a pie, guiando a sus caballos por las riendas. Auruo, Erd, Gunther, Petra… Y en medio de todos, emitiendo una atmósfera de frío glacial, se encontraba _él_.

–Oh, no –susurró el castaño palideciendo.

Levi tenía la mirada fija en Eren, sin moverse, sin hablar. Simplemente lo observaba en silencio. La tensión era increíble, tanta que si un soldado hubiera intentado cortarla con sus cuchillas, estas se habrían roto por lo densa que era.

–B-Bueno, nosotros em… Nos retiramos –se aventuró Sasha con voz temblorosa, haciendo el saludo militar, nerviosa.

Los demás, sumidos en terror profundo, la imitaron (Jean estaba tan asustado que hizo el saludo al revés). Luego de eso se fueron sin rechistar, como perritos regañados.

–Sí, nosotros también nos vamos –comentó Erd halando a Petra y a Auruo con él, quienes no se resistieron y agradecieron el apoyo. Gunther los siguió llevándose el caballo de Levi.

Lo que los dejaba sólo a ellos tres. O dos, ya que Hanji parecía estar en otro plano. El Capitán sólo tenía ojos para Eren en ese momento. Por si acaso, no eran ojos bonitos.

–Señor, puedo explicarlo –comenzó Eren gesticulando apresurado–. Fue… Todo fue culpa de Jean. Si él no hubiera dicho nada… Si tan sólo…

–A las cuatro en mi despacho, sin falta –habló Levi fríamente.

Eren tragó grueso. Se había metido en un gran lío y ahora el Capitán lo iba a castigar, estaba seguro.

–Pero señor…

–Sin falta –repitió cortante, lanzándole una mirada profunda al de ojos verdes.

Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse dignamente. Eren se agarró los cabellos, sus manos temblaban. Ahora sí que estaba frito. Le iban a dar una buena.

–Yo en tú lugar no me asustaría –le aconsejó Hanji alegre. Eren casi olvidó que estaba allí.

–Hanji, este error en realidad fue tu culpa –suspiró el chico dejando caer sus brazos en actitud de derrota.

La mujer contempló a Levi en la distancia. Una expresión pensativa se mostraba en su rostro.

–Esto no fue un error, Eren.

Eren alzó su vista hacia la mayor. Hanji había usado un tono bastante serio, y la forma en que observaba al Capitán, de una manera tan maternal, hizo que el chico se sintiera un poco más seguro.

–Créeme, me lo agradecerán –dijo animada, dedicándole una mirada cálida. Eren pudo ver la sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos–. Yo lo conozco.

Porque su instinto era agudo y sus teorías infalibles, Hanji confiaba en que todo estaría bien entre ellos dos. Y sobre todo, porque en ese momento había descubierto un nuevo gesto que nunca, en sus años de investigación, había visto en Levi: una leve, casi imperceptible, sonrisa tierna.

.

.

.

 **Notas** : Todos tenemos a ese amigo indiscreto que nos mete en apuros xD El significado de la palabra "sarcasmo" no existe para Hanji.

Por cierto, ocurrió algo curioso mientras escribía este fic. Escuchaba música y justo cuando estaba escribiendo la parte donde Hanji dice que Levi debe decirle a Eren lo que siente antes de que sea demasiado tarde, comenzó a sonar "The Reluctant Heroes" en versión piano. ¿Coincidencia? ¡No lo creo! Pero fue hermoso :D

¡Gracias por leer este fic! Me agradaría mucho leer tus comentarios y opiniones :)

¡Nos leemos luego!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo es obra y propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

¡Hola! Ha llegado la segunda parte de este fic :) muchas gracias por su apoyo, ¡espero que disfruten leyéndolo!

* * *

 **Descubrimiento**

 _ **Parte II**_

.

.

.

Las palabras son algo con lo que no se debe jugar. Pueden construir cien ilusiones en un instante, y destruir miles al siguiente. Las palabras son una espada de doble filo.

Eso era lo que pensaba Levi. ¿Decir lo que sentía? Jamás. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el mocoso. No quería ilusionarlo, es bien sabido que el Capitán no era el ser más cariñoso del mundo. Y en caso de que fuera rechazado, pues… No debería dolerle, ¿verdad? Era un soldado después de todo.

Entonces, ¿qué era esa sensación desagradable que le golpeaba el pecho al ver el rostro asustado de Eren? Miró de reojo al castaño, quien se encontraba sentado en la mesa en completo silencio. Parecía un cachorrito esperando ser regañado.

Por otro lado, el chico estaba demasiado nervioso. Se encontraba en el despacho del Capitán, tal como éste le había ordenado. Llegó puntual, a las cuatro. Podía sentir sus manos temblando, apretadas una contra la otra en su regazo. Mantenía su mirada fija sobre la madera.

– _Maldito Jean_ –pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Si tan sólo el caballo no hubiera llamado la atención de todos… No, más bien si Hanji no hubiera gritado así, nada de esto estuviera pasando. Todo fuera normal, él admiraría a Levi desde la lejanía, y el Capitán…

–Toma –la grave voz seguida de un golpe en la mesa lo hizo saltar.

Para su sorpresa, el mayor sólo había colocado una taza de té frente a él. Eren la miró con algo de desconfianza, sin darse cuenta de la cara de susto que mostraba.

–No es veneno si es lo que piensas –gruñó Levi irritado.

–N-No, nada de eso, señor –musitó el castaño tratando de relajarse, sintiéndose como un idiota por haber interpretado una acción amable como una amenaza de muerte.

El Capitán suspiró. Por un momento, por ese simple momento en que había oído a Eren gritar que le gustaba él, había sentido algo agradable que supuso era esperanza, lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo. Pero ahora lo veía imposible. Era más que obvio que el mocoso le tenía miedo, y lo único que podía llegar a sentir por él era eso: miedo.

Se sentó en la otra silla, frente al chico. Tomó la taza y bebió un sorbo. Eren lo imitó luchando contra sus nervios.

La tensión que sintió con los demás soldados hacía unas horas atrás era nada comparada con la de ahora. Si antes se podía cortar con cuchillas, ahora era tan densa que necesitarían al Titán Acorazado para atravesarla. Ambos se miraban fijamente; Eren luchaba para no apartar sus ojos de la mirada grisácea de Levi, pero acabó cediendo y, como siempre, abrió la boca sin pensarlo.

–Escuche, Capitán. Lamento lo que pasó allá –habló rápidamente sin tomarse el tiempo de romper el hielo en la conversación–. No era mi intención gritar algo tan inapropiado.

–¿Inapropiado dices? –Levi arqueó una ceja sin perder la calma.

–¡Exacto! No es algo que un soldado haría, y más estando bajo su cargo. Pude haber perjudicado su reputación –continuó Eren apresurado.

El Capitán entrecerró sus ojos y se inclinó más contra la silla, cruzando una pierna contra la otra. Como si la reputación fuera algo importante comparado con lo que sentía.

–Así que no era tu intención –razonó siguiéndole el hilo al castaño.

–Todo es culpa de Jean, él siempre está inventando cosas raras para meterse conmigo. No sé de dónde saca esas cosas –Eren intentó sonreír para aligerar las cosas.

Sin embargo, al Capitán no le estaba gustando lo que oía.

–¿Entonces era mentira? –preguntó con frialdad.

Eren se sorprendió al escuchar el tono del Capitán. Lo miró unos momentos, moviendo su boca tratando de articular palabras, sin éxito. Levi lo observaba exigiendo una respuesta.

–Eso que gritaste, ¿era verdad o era mentira? –insistió el mayor impasible.

–P-Pues… –Eren bajó la mirada, tratando de responder algo adecuado.

Oyó un bufido por parte del mayor. Buscó la mirada de Levi, esperando ver el enojo reflejado en sus ojos, pero lo que encontró en ellos fue algo distinto. Era una especie de sombra, una mirada calmada pero apagada.

Decepción. El Capitán lo miraba con una profunda decepción.

–Olvídalo –espetó volteando hacia otro lado, cruzando sus brazos–. Terminemos de una vez. Cuéntame qué pasó, tomaré medidas para que no pase de nuevo y luego te vas de mi vista.

El castaño sólo pudo asentir cabizbajo. No le gustaba ser tratado de esa manera por el hombre que tanto apreciaba. Bueno, él se lo había buscado.

Pero, ¿por qué Levi se veía tan dolido?

 **0o0o0**

–¡¿Que Eren hizo qué?!

La voz de Armin resonó por todo el lugar. Los chicos de la tropa 104 se habían reunido tratando de pasar el susto. Incluso Sasha se atrevió a compartir unos panes que tenía guardados. Por el camino se habían encontrado al rubio, quien al preguntar por su amigo titán se enteró de lo que pasó.

–¿En serio gritó eso? –inquirió sorprendido–. ¿Es verdad lo que dices?

–Ay, yo no sé –se quejó Jean dándole una mordida a su pan–. Yo sólo oí a la líder de escuadrón gritando algo sobre el Capitán y me acerqué a molestar a Eren.

–Entonces podría ser mentira –un susurro frío les erizó el vello de la nuca a todos.

–¡Mikasa! ¡¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?! –Preguntó Sasha con un sobresalto. La pelinegra estaba detrás de ella.

–Chicos, no sé ustedes, pero… –Musitó Christa con voz suave, haciendo que todos se inclinaran para poder oírla–. Si fuera verdad eso de que a Eren le gusta el Capitán, tal vez ahora tenga un problema con él por nuestra culpa.

–¿Y por qué nuestra culpa? –preguntó Jean molesto. Nadie le respondió.

–¿Tú que opinas, Armin? –inquirió la rubia mirándolo a los ojos.

Todos los presentes observaron a Arlet ahora. El chico bajó un poco la mirada mientras se frotaba el mentón, pensativo. Los demás guardaron silencio, sin atreverse a interrumpir lo que estuviera maquinando.

–Es raro que Eren no me hubiera dicho, así que podría ser falso –dijo muy serio–. Pero por otro lado, si fuera verdad, el Capitán se ha enterado de la peor forma posible. Mmm…

Cerró sus ojos un momento. Entonces de pronto chocó su puño contra la palma de su mano, llegando a una conclusión.

–Chicos, está decidido: esto amerita una investigación a fondo.

 **0o0o0**

–Y eso fue lo que pasó –terminó Eren, acariciando el borde de la taza de té con la punta de su dedo. Esto lo calmaba.

–Ya veo –musitó Levi, quien no había apartado su mirada del castaño en ningún momento–. Entonces quieres decir que malinterpreté las cosas.

–Con todo respeto, señor –dijo el chico a modo de disculpa.

El Capitán cerró sus ojos, sus dedos frotaban sus párpados con cansancio mientras respiraba hondo. La idiota cuatro ojos se tomó literal eso de contarle a Eren, y el castaño sólo gritó aquello para defenderse de Kirstein. No podía ser de otro modo. Se sentía tan tonto por creer que el mocoso le daría una oportunidad. ¡Ahora seguramente lo veía como a un pedófilo y por eso estaba tan asustado!

Eren lo miró cauteloso, sin saber si lo que había hecho estaba bien. Al principio sintió algo de ilusión al oír que su superior tenía sentimientos por él. No importaba si se resumía en un pequeño, pequeñísimo cariño, eso le daba esperanzas suficientes.

Pero al ver la cara de malas pulgas de Levi lo veía imposible. Claro, no podía llegar diciendo "Hey, Capitán, adivine qué: me contaron que le gusto, ¿y sabe qué? Es mutuo". Bueno, ahora dudaba de las palabras que le dijo Hanji. Quizás era sólo una broma pesada. Era más que obvio que el Capitán lo veía como una molestia.

–Supongo que sería todo, ¿no? –Suspiró Levi, esperando oír algo más.

El chico apretó más sus manos. No podía permitir que el mayor supiera su secreto. No iba a dejar que se burlara de él o peor, lo odiara. Lo que él no sabía era que el pelinegro realmente estaba interesado en el tema, más para aclarar sus propios sentimientos que para meterse con él.

–No tengo más que añadir, señor –mintió con descaro. Tenía mucho que decir, pero lo mejor era no enfurecer al Capitán.

Levi calló por unos segundos, mirándolo intensamente. Luego sólo frunció sus labios y asintió, levantándose de la mesa. Con paso cansino se acercó a su escritorio, donde tenía varios papeles apilados en orden.

–Puedes retirarte, Eren –dijo fingiendo indiferencia. Fingiendo que aquello no le afectaba.

El joven se pasó una mano por el cabello. ¡Había salido triunfal de una muerte segura! Sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, al colocar su mano sobre el pomo, algo le impidió irse.

 _Esto no fue un error, Eren_. Hace un momento estaba tan nervioso que olvidó que Hanji se veía muy segura al decir aquello. Ella era de confiar, y no había razón para que bromeara acerca de los sentimientos de alguien. ¿Y si en realidad sí lo quería?

–A no ser… Que usted tenga algo más que decir, Capitán –dijo Eren mirando de reojo al mayor. Levi lo interrogó toda la tarde, pero no había dicho ni una palabra de lo que pensaba. Ni para regañarlo. Algo debía tener oculto.

El mayor se tensó. De pronto los documentos dejaron de existir para él y halló muy interesante la pared frente a él.

Mientras tanto, afuera, dos rostros se asomaban sigilosamente por la ventana, tratando de no hacer ruido.

–Se le nota en la cara, Eren no sabe disimular –susurró Armin sujetándose del alféizar.

–Oh, al parecer el Capitán también siente algo –dijo Christa muy ilusionada.

–Christa, mi turno –pidió Mikasa con su usual seriedad.

La rubia aceptó de buena gana bajándose de la escalerilla que usaban para espiar… Es decir, investigar a esos dos. Jean estaba sentado en el suelo sin mucho interés, mientras Sasha pisoteaba el suelo, impaciente.

–¡Armin, ya me toca! –chilló infantil, siendo silenciada por los demás.

El rubio, sin embargo, comenzaba a irritarse por la actitud de Eren y Levi, tan tercos con sus sentimientos.

–Esto será largo –musitó soltando un suspiro.

El silencio reinaba tanto afuera como adentro. El chico titán aguardaba con la mano sobre el pomo, deseando que el Capitán dijera algo. El corazón le latía con fuerza, esperando la reacción del otro. No sabía si lo regañaría por ser insolente, pero no podía irse con la duda.

Por otro lado, Levi estaba firmemente decidido a callar. No creía posible que el mocoso le correspondiera ahora. ¡Rayos, si hasta ya habían "hecho las paces" y cada uno se iría por su lado! ¿Para qué arruinarlo diciendo algo más?

Sin embargo, algo le decía que si dejaba ir ahora a Eren, nunca tendría otra oportunidad.

–¿Capitán? –Instó el castaño–. ¿Hay algo que quiera decir?

El mayor no se atrevía a decir que sí, pero tampoco tenía el valor de decir que no.

 _Tienes que decírselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde_.

–Bueno, creo que me retiro –dijo Eren cabizbajo, realizando el saludo militar y girando el pomo lentamente.

Se iba. ¡Se estaba marchando! Tenía que actuar rápido. ¿Pero qué palabras debía usar? ¿Cómo debía decírselo? Maldición, se le hacía fácil decirle a un familiar que su hijo había muerto, ¡y le costaba horrores pensar una simple confesión!

Apretó sus puños, decidido.

–¡Eren!

 _Las palabras son engañosas_.

–¿Sí, Capitán? –dijo el castaño dándose la vuelta para verlo–. ¿Qué pa…?

 _Las palabras pueden tener muchos significados_.

–¿Q-Qué hace? –preguntó nervioso, notando como el mayor se acercaba a él velozmente y con la mano bien abierta golpeó la puerta, cerrándola con brusquedad y acorralándolo en el proceso.

 _Las palabras pueden confundir_.

Con su otra mano tomó el rostro de Eren, apretando sus mejillas hasta abultarlas de una manera cómica y tierna, aunque también un poco dolorosa ya que no medía su fuerza.

Eren no podía creerlo. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa grabada en el rostro, y pronto pudo verse a sí mismo reflejado en los ojos grises de Levi a medida que éste iba acercando sus bocas poco a poco.

 _Las palabras pueden engañar, pero las acciones no mienten_.

–¡Chicos, quiero ver! –exigió Sasha subiéndose en la escalera de Mikasa, sólo logrando que esta se rompiera por el peso y las dos se fueran de golpe hacia el suelo, cayendo sobre Christa y Jean, quienes exclamaron unos chillidos de sorpresa y dolor.

Sin embargo, Armin lo vio todo, y ahora tenía los ojos bien abiertos y estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

El ruido de afuera no perturbó a los dos soldados dentro de la habitación. Levi nunca imaginó perder la compostura así, pero era ahora o nunca. Hanji tenía razón, no podía seguir huyendo. No ahora.

La mano que sujetaba el rostro de Eren se suavizó, pasando de ser un agarre firme a una agradable caricia. Quién diría que el tacto del Capitán pudiera llegar a ser tan gentil. El chico ya no sentía más miedo, su pulso se descontrolaba por una razón diferente al temor.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, llevó sus dedos hacia la fuerte mano que se posaba en su mejilla, devolviéndole la caricia. Un momento después los dos se miraban a los ojos. Levi mantenía una expresión neutra, pero en sus orbes se podía ver un atisbo de ternura. El castaño, aún impresionado y con la boca entreabierta, sentía el calor en su rostro.

–¿Y bien? ¿Cómo interpretarías eso, mocoso? –preguntó con un tono calmado, algo burlón pero sin malas intenciones.

Eren volvió en sí, aún enfocado en esos orbes grises que lo observaban. Poco a poco los suyos propios comenzaron a iluminarse, comprendiendo al fin los sentimientos de su superior.

–Eren, ¿aún crees que esto fue un malentendido?

La expresión del Capitán era tranquila, y si hubiera sido menos serio, en esos momentos tal vez estaría sonriendo. Aquel pensamiento junto con la mirada que le dedicaba hizo que el castaño no pudiera evitar esbozar una sonrisa, mostrando esa cara de niño que era tan común en él.

–¡No más malentendidos, Capitán! –exclamó alegre, y en un acto reflejo, llevado por la euforia, se atrevió a envolver a su superior en un gran abrazo. Impulsivo como sólo él.

Levi se tensó un momento, tomado con la guardia baja. Mirando de reojo al joven, musitó:

–¿Quién te dio permiso de tocarme?

–¡Lo siento, señor! –se disculpó apresurado, dispuesto a soltarlo. Sin embargo, el pelinegro bufó y lo sostuvo de la chaqueta.

–No entiendes mis chistes, mocoso –admitió dejándose envolver por los brazos del chico, quien reía suavemente.

Apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza del Capitán, Eren se permitió cerrar los ojos y suspirar feliz. Después de todo, Levi sí lo quería. A su manera, frío y seco, no con palabras dulces, sino con acciones que valían más que todos los poemas del mundo. Acciones simples que él no llegó a notar hasta ahora, pero que siempre estuvieron llenas de significado. El Capitán no hablaba: lo demostraba.

Ahora sabía la verdad y la atesoraría como su más preciado descubrimiento.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

 **Notas** : ¡He aquí el final! :'3

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer este fic, en serio aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios. Gracias a Zenakou, Noa, Nejiko Ka y Faby801 por su apoyo y sus palabras, sus opiniones me motivan a continuar escribiendo :D ¡Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado!

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
